Marooned N
thumb|260pxThe Marooned Ninja was a team formed by the Original Ninja (Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay) and the de-aged Wu after they were stranded in the They resolved to free the from the tyranny of the and return home to Ninjago. After Wu aged further and grew a musache and a goatee, he proved himself worthy to the , and reclaimed his father's The newly titled and the Ninja boarded their respective dragons, and were finally able to return to their home real * Members *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole History = Firstbourne They get caught by the Dragon Hunters, while Cole goes with Wu to hunt. Cole and Wu then go to base, but the Ninja are not there. Then, Jay, Kai, and Zane are brought in the Dragon Hunter lair. Iron & Stone When Iron Baron mistook the Ninja as Oni, they are forced to face Slab. They were able to restrain him but Zane had to use his Ice to save Jay from Slab's Earth. Iron Baron noted Oni don't have Elemental Powers and told the Hunters to capture them. Radio Free Ninjago Kai, Jay, and Zane are captured and was told the Hunters will be hunting for Dragons. When they refused to help him, Iron Baron set off a device to create an Elemental reaction. After the Hunters caught the Wind Dragon, Cole tells them they will eventually find out how to solve all their problems. How to Build a Dragon The Ninja planned to build Firstbourne as a distraction to escape. When they were encountered by the real Firstbourne, the Hunters prepare to hunt for the Ninja. The Gilded Path Edit The Ninja woke up and noted Wu aged overnight. Wu told them he had a dream about his childhood fishing with his brother and father. Heavy Metal approached them and asked if it's true he's the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. When Wu confirmed this, Heavy Metal revealed she's actually a woman named Faith. She asked if Wu knows where the Dragon Armor is, and Wu pointed in a direction. She then got a vehicle to carry their supplies and told them Iron Baron can't know she's helping them. Two Lies, One Truth Edit The Dragon Hunters pursued the Ninja into the canyons, but were defeated. The Ninja are unaware Jet Jack put a tracking device on their vehicle. The Ninja reached Oni territory and went in to look for the armor. They see the land was abandoned, but noticed the gates reveal a map to the Dragon Armor, which is located in Firstbourne's nest. The Weakest Link Edit When the Ninja woke up, Faith handed them chain guns and they start training by chaining up a rock. When they, and Wu, succeeded, they have Wu ride Stormbringer. Saving Faith Edit The Ninja uncovers Faith under the sand, but were surrounded by Dragon Hunters. They were tied up, but Wu escaped. He agreed to lead Iron Baron to the Firstbourne's nest while everyone else stayed behind. Lessons for a Master Edit The Ninja began to rock back and forth to escape their ties. Jet Jack releases them and tells them they would go after Wu and Iron Baron. However, their journey ends when they see a bridge has been destroyed. When they were reunited with Wu and Firstbourne, they traveled back to Ninjago. Kategori:Kahramanlar